Isabella Swan
by White Cloud Dreamer
Summary: Isabella Swan does not know this, but her power is the reason she will die. She has the ability to keep things in her mind hidden from other beings that would like to tap into it. If she ever were to become one of them, she would be the biggest threat to


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I had fun writing it. If I don't get alot of reviews this will probably be a one shot. So please review! I hope you like it. D**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Isabella Swan

Chapter 1

The Drive

I'm not too sure how this is going to turn out. I've been sent on a mission of up most importance. The plane ride in itself was quite comfortable and leisurely. It gave me time to think. To think of how I was going to carry out my mission. I hadn't been given too many instructions; only the main things that needed to be known for the time being. I was told that with the rest, I was to be creative.

This mission was the core reason for my being sent to Forks, Washington. I began wondering how I would do it. How to lure away the girl I was supposed to kill off. Perhaps I should befriend her, no, that would mean I would be a connection to her in the eyes of the humans. What if I acted as my usual loner and one night when she was home, alone I could do it then.

There were just so many ways the execution could be carried out. My thoughts began to vary to other things. For instance, the people there, would there be others like me? Would there be other "mythical" creatures?

I took my note pad out of my bag as I sat in the back seat of the cab that was driving me into Forks. The book bag I had brought was a forest green that easily blended if I had to escape into the trees. Incase I was ever discovered.

My kind has always been safest within the boundaries of forests every where. It is where humans no longer know their way and where everything is most familiar for us.

The werewolf has always stalked these forests ever since the beginning of time. Unlike the vampire most werewolves did not do well mixed in with humans so we kept to ourselves in the trees, unless we needed to feed.

I looked over my notes, flipping through several pages. Finally I ended up on the one I had been looking for. The facts, I read down the list:

?Human Girl ?Chooses to associate with vampires ?Brown Hair/Brown Eyes ?Around 5'5 ?Pale/Hates the rain ?Enjoys reading ?Good Student ?Can block against the powers of some vampires

I looked over and over the sheet of paper. I was a lethal monster. I had been trained to kill, it was my job, my life; I enjoyed it? This girl, Isabella Swan, should be no different then my other victims; although, this shall be rather difficult to do with her boyfriend hovering around all the time. I am up for the challenge.

Isabella Swan does not know this, but her power is the reason she will die. She has the ability to keep things in her mind hidden from other beings that would like to tap into it. If she ever were to become one of them, she would be the biggest threat to us there has ever been. Not only could she block things from her mind, but she could resist anything an out force tries to do.

I am an assassin for this reason. You see, I was given a choice, I could either die, or I could be given a new life and be trained to use my powers on the missions that needed to be kept confidential. It is obvious the road I chose. I always do wonder if it was the right choice, if maybe I should have chosen a quick death instead of never dying.

The driver spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the world. "Where in Forks are you headed?" she looked at me through the rearview mirror and I pretended to search my bag for a pencil.

"Westchester Road," I answered looking back at my book to see the street name. "It's off the main road and set back in trees." I didn't bother to let her know that I knew she was trying to make small talk with me.

It was strange; normally you don't see many female cab drivers. Although she was one, she looked like she had nice clothes, so why did she do this. I just left it alone; I didn't feel like getting hit on by another girl today. The plane ride was enough to make any other guys ego shoot sky high, me, I just found it quite annoying.

Once I had found my pencil I began to draw what I assumed the girl, Isabella Swan would look like. It was a little hard because of the different textures in the road and the reaction the vehicle had to them, although I managed. I sketched her face first, the outline of her head and then the contours of her lips, her nose, her eyes. I drew out her hair, how I thought it would look, mostly to pass the time. I had seen a picture before leaving Alaska, so I decided this was a sketch from memory. I had a good memory, so it looked very similar to the picture I had seen.

Drawing was my outlet; when I needed to get away from my life or anything for that matter I dove into my sketches, my paintings.

I looked up from my notepad and out the window; I assumed we had arrived because I saw a lot of trees. They were everywhere, and I knew then I was going to like this place. Maybe when all this was done and over with I would move back here one day; it could be a permanent settlement perhaps.

She glanced back at me again, "Welcome to Forks, Mr…" She trailed off hinting for my name. What should I tell her? I decided against my real last name so I gave out a fake one,

"Martin," I answered. I looked down again at my pad trying to give her the hint to leave me alone. These humans never did get it.

"What is your first name, Mr. Martin?" She asked, I could almost hear her batting her eyelashes in the rear view mirror.

"Aimes," I answered. Why couldn't she just shut up?

"I like that; may I call you by it?" She asked and I could hear more batting.

"No," I answered flatly and it certainly shut her up. I didn't hear another word from her the whole car ride. I'm sure she was thinking up another strategy; they always did.

It wasn't too long after this that we pulled off the main road and I ripped out the piece of paper that had the directions to the house from the road we were on and gave it to her. She took them, but did not say anything.

She took several right turns and a couple left before reaching the lone house in the trees. It was smaller, but I was the only one living in it anyways, what did it need to be big for?

It was two stories with a porch running all the way around the house. There was a door at the top of the stairs leading onto the porch and into the house and there was another one just off the side. It was white with black shutters and there were two garages; which reminded me that I needed to go to a dealership and select a car. I had received money to pay for it so all I had to do was pick which one. Hopefully I could find a dealership; I probably should have had her stop there instead of here. Oh well.

She spun around in her seat to face me once we stopped. I guessed to see what I had been drawing. "That's really good." She told me admiringly. "Is it your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No," I answered again flatly.

"Well then, could I get your number?" She asked.

"Aren't guys supposed to ask the girls for their numbers?" I asked. I didn't have any experience, but I had always heard that was how it works.

"Well, technically," She answered. "And you can if you want." She smiled widely at me.

"Thanks, but no." I answered before walking to the trunk and getting my bags out.

"Your loss," I heard her murmur as I walked by. I stopped and sat my bags down on the cement. This was going to be fun.

"You have already received your pay, correct?" I asked leaning against the driver's side door. Right then I felt the wind ruffle my hair and heard her breath catch.

"Um, yes." She struggled with her words and I stifled a laugh.

I walked closer to her and bent down where my face was level with her ear. I came very close and let my breath tickle her neck and her ear. "Believe me, you don't want my number." I stood back up and turned to gather my bags and walk up onto the porch watching her try to not hyperventilate as she drove away.

I chuckled and unlocked the door before walking inside.

**Don't foret to reivew! **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


End file.
